Richard Aria
Richard Aria (リチャードアリア Richādo Aria) is a mage working for the council, and is one of the top fighters within their forces. He is known as Disease Richard by the few who fight him, yet by the ones who have knowledge of his Crystal Make, he is known as Silver Crystal also referring to his silver hair. He is a good friend of Sanjo Vista. They met when he first came into the council, after gaining tutelage from Tenzo Renge, he went on a mission and somehow met up and quickly became friends with him. He had previously formed a team with the latter and Lana Kaen to track down and defeat Olympic Code.He is currently taking part in the Pergrande Tournament with the latter and Sanjo as well as a new member Zeo Delacroix, a former member of Olympic Code. Appearance Richard is a young man likely in his mid-20's, with a lean but well toned build and slightly tanned skin. He has Aqua-Blue eyes which are noted to be very calm and Richard himself is always seen with a cheerful expression. Richard has silver hair which is around neck-length, with strands coming over his eyes and bangs framing his face. There is also a single large strand which comes down to his nose. Richard's attire consists of a blue hoodie-jacket over a light brown shirt and purple tie. He is noted to wear an unusual red bracelet-like item on his forearm, which is very thick and large. Along with this, he wears fingerless blue gloves, brown pants and shoes. Personality Under Construction Relationships Sanjo Vista These two are good friends who get along very well. Though Sanjo is more carefree than Richard, they both are very calm. It's evident he holds respect for the Wizard Saint's abilities, since after his battle he went to without hesitation to ask Sanjo to join him on the investigation/hunt for Olympic Code. Him, Sanjo, and Lana have formed a powerful team. He once again agrees to form a team with him, this time, to participate in the Pergrande Tournament. Lana Kaen A comrade, him and Lana get along well. Though when Richard first met her, she was rather cold and did not even shake his hand. Both have a tie to the Magic Council(Lana no longer does) and are respected there, also being one of the few who like Fairy Tail there. He was the first person to suggest him, Sanjo and Lana form a team to unravel the truth of Olympic Code, and help take them down. History More Coming Soon Synopsis Main Article: Chronicles of a Mage Magic and Abilities Enhanced Magical Power: Richard is noted to have a particularly large and unusual magical power. It is enough to overwhelm standard mages with an outburst of it, and Richard has been said to take special training in controlling it, similar to Lucy Heartfilia's own. It's properties are very unique, as it possesses a crystallising effect as well as being able to "convert" it into a "negative status" to create the desired effect for his Disease Scalpel. Master Magician: Richard himself is noted by his allies, Sanjo, Lana and even Zeo to be a very formidable mage. His strength is said to rival that of the Ten Wizard Saints, and is easily named the strongest mage under the Magic Council, barring Sanjo and Lucia Morgan. Richard wields many magic, many of which are unknown to common mages and are said to be extraordinarily complex in their functions. These magic include his famed, Disease Scalpel, Crystal-Make and even Amaterasu Magic Seals. Amaterasu '(天照魔法陣 ''Amaterasu) (lit. Illuminating Heaven Seals): Richard can use the powerful Sealing Magic Amaterasu''. He is able to create magic formulas in the air with each having a "''number", the higher this number the more powerful the damage dealt by the formula. '''Crystal-Make (結晶の造形魔法 (クリスタルメイク) Kesshou no Zokei Mahou (Kurisutarumeiku)): Richard's secondary form of magic is a form of Molding Magic; Crystal-Make. It allows the user to solidify their magical power into a crystalline form and create structures out of it in only moments. These structures can be used for a diverse range of uses and are easily switched by "recycling" the crystal used to make an object and adding the appropriate amount of crystal for another. The user may also switch their surroundings into a crystalline state for brief moments before their magical power is consumed and, unlike Ice-Make, doesn't have separate branches, but rather, it can be used in any manner and all is dependent on the users imagination. Richard has shown to use one-hand for the creation of his constructs, although it is unknown if two-hands are more efficient than one. *'Crystal-Make: Tower' (塔 (タワー) Tawaa): In this technique, Richard uses his magic to crystallise a large tower from his position, allowing for a surprise attack and a potent defence. He has then shown to transmute this tower into several other objects in only moments. *'Crystal-Make: Sword' (刃 (スベタ) Subeta): In this technique, Richard creates either a single or multiple crystalline blades which possess remarkable cutting power. *'Crystal-Make: Javelin' (槍 (ジャベリン) Jaberin): Richard creates a sharp spear with his Crystal-Make, it has a large amount of piercing power and can shatter through many defences. *'Crystal-Make: Floor ' (床 (フロア) Furoa) This technique creates a floor made out of crystal, it is highly slippery and has nearly no friction. This makes it very advantageous against ground mages, he however, is immune to the magic's effect, making it advantageous to him. *'Crystal-Make: Scalpel ' (刀 (メス) Mesu) In this technique, Richard creates replacement scalpels to use in conjuction with his Disease Scalpel. These scalpels are much more efficient due to being able to empower a much higher concentration of magical power into these scalpels, causing a more intense negative status to an opponent. *'Crystal-Make: Aquamarine' (アクアマリン Akuamarin): Richard, through unknown means creates a large body of water around him and his opponent. his is magical water which can even put out Apollo's Dark Flames. Disease Scalpel (二豎刀 Nijūtō): This is one of the main reasons for his moniker. Disease Scalpel allows Richard to use his unique magical power by converting it into a "negative status" and channel it into a scalpel. By doing this, he is able to cause several different effects. These could include, inflicting illnesses onto an opponent, reducing their output of magical power or vice-versa and even allow himself to counter any poison that is used against him. His abilities are such with this magic that he can cause several different "status effects" in only moments with a variety of scalpels, causing immense confusion amongst enemy ranks. Sanjo compares this magic to "Debuffs and Buffs" in RPG's, allowing him to seep slow but near-inevitable defeat against an opponent. *'Paralysis Scalpel' (麻痺メス Mesu Mahi): Richard's scalpel begins to collect static energy and then flashes. When this scalpel makes contact with the foe, it infects them with paralysis, leaving hem unable to move. Spell Creator: Richard is also noted to have created an entire set of spells through observation and simple experimentation with other types of magic. His own individual techniques have been mastered to such degrees that they can be used in different applications and be able to overwhelm even S Class Mages with some effort. Masterful Close Combat Skills: 'Richard is noted to be a highly skilled physical fighter. Commonly employing an almost flashy-style of combat when not putting much effort into his current engagement, using acrobatic tricks coupled with his scalpels for devastating effects. His skill is such that even powerful combatants including Apollo are impressed with his skill, and he has had praise from many-a-mage for his skills. When truly serious, his movements are one-shot, and he never wastes a single movement. He rarely exerts any energy in his movements, and will use powerful blows in vital areas to lay-waste to an opponent in a single strike. Even those who are skilled in close-combat, such as Mercenaries and big-built individuals have shown fear in facing him in direct combat. *'Enhanced Strength: Richard's strength is noted to be rather large despite his build, capable of holding off a large monster's attack with a single arm and being oblivious to it's presence. With that same arm, he has shown to propel that monster a considerable distance away. In the Hell Tournament, he was shown to have gained an increased amount of strength, although the exact amount remains unknown. *'Enhanced Speed': Richard's speed is known to be highly coveted by others. He is able to run at extraordinary speeds and catch many opponents off-guard. He can traverse large distances in short periods of time and will usually enhance his speed with a surge of magical power when needed. *'Enhanced Durability': Richard has repeatedly shown to be able to take many attacks and survive them unscathed. Despite being overwhelmed in his first battle against Apollo, he hadn't received fatal injuries, and had recovered abnormally quickly despite having said to need to recover for quite a while. *'Enhanced Endurance': Richard has shown many-a-time that he can remain in a combat situation for a longer amount of time than most. He has shown to enter a battle and only moments later, after primary combat has been completed, engage in another conflict, albeit, he was visibly exerted to an extent. Weapons Specialist: Although not completely seen, he has shown confidence in his skills with weaponry, as seen in his recent fight against Apollo when he brandishes dual swords of crystal.Day of Reckoning: Consecutive Battles that Decide Fate Keen Intellect: Richard's intellect is noted to be rather high. He is insightful and capable of above-average deduction skills. Against multiple opponents, he will gather information of their weaknesses and use appropriate methods to dispatch of them, swiftly and without needless fighting. Individual Techniques Richard has shown himself to be skilled enough in magical spells to have created his own, unique and powerful spells. Each individual spell has a unique effect and have been created by Richard to cover for his flaws and lack of skill in Elemental Magics. *'Aerial Burial' (風葬 Fūsō) a technique created using Air Magic as a base. By manipulating the surrounding air currents in such a way with his magical power, he causes them to rotate at massive speeds, creating an extremely dense sphere of wind which blocks off any oxygen from the outside, and makes it very difficult to break from the inside. It should be noted however, it's impossible to keep this spell active for long periods of time, due to it being taxing on his reserves and he cannot move while using this spell. *'Pyroclastic Flow' (火砕流 Kasairyū) a technique created using Fire Magic as a base. Richard creates a stream of flames by exerting magical power, at which, by altering the composition of the flames, he is able to change it's form to the point where it becomes similar to a liquid. Richard is then able to direct these flames with his hand motions to create an encompassing "river" of flames, making it difficult to escape from. *'Sea Angel' (クリオネ Kurione) *'Swing of Pendulum' (振幅 Shinpuku) *'Moondog' (幻月 Gengetsu) Trivia *His disease scalpel magic was based and inspired from Dr Shamal's trident mosquito, and the way Kabuto uses chakra scalpel. *This page is shared by both Ash9876, and Zicoihno, and as such, you must ask one off us before you use the article in any way. *Richard is a major character in the Chronicles of a Mage storyline. *His teenage appearance is based off of Allen Walker from D Gray Man *He is stated as the strongest member of the council. *He resents the new council, and their very strict laws. This was inherited from his sensei. References Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Aria Family Category:Zicoihno Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Rune Knights